


Morutar Yaim

by tauntaun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Babies, Cultural Differences, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, M/M, Mandalorian, The Jetpack Incident, adorable dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauntaun/pseuds/tauntaun
Summary: Fenn arrives back to his rooms after a day of training new pilots. A very long, trying day.The morning hadn’t helped.Granted, he had still been feeling a little touchy about what Kallus had taken to calling “the jetpack incident,” so his patience for childrearing advice was a bit thin.





	Morutar Yaim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibreathethroughwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/gifts).



> This is all a result of tumblr chats with @ibreathethroughwords about KalluRau parenting and adorable pictures of dads. I stole the parenting tips bit from her. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the good ship KalluRau with us. (We can't let Zeb have all the fun! But we like that too. And Numa. And Lyste. And and and...)
> 
> It's a rare pair at this point, but if you're intrigued and you want one full version (the only so far!) of their relationship backstory, by all means read [Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767645) by @ibreathethroughwords ! And the various fics that have popped up around it. This does not necessarily follow from Waltz (at least not yet), but it was certainly inspired by it.

Fenn arrives back to his rooms after a day of training new pilots. A very long, trying day.

The morning hadn’t helped.

Granted, he had still been feeling a little touchy about what Kallus had taken to calling “the jetpack incident,” so his patience for childrearing advice was a bit thin. On Mandalore, parents began to acclimate their children to their warrior culture at a very early age. But Kallus’s deep appreciation for Mandalorian culture had not apparently extended to infants taking jetpack flights with their fathers. Kallus had been less than understanding – indeed, had pitched a fit when he found out, going so far as to consult Medical for support for his argument that this was most decidedly not a good choice of activities for their newly-adopted baby. In a fit of pique, since Fenn had chosen to continue to dispute the point, Kallus had signed him up to receive “helpful tips for new parents” from Medical. Fenn got messages on his datapad daily now. It was the joke of the base, particularly amongst the _Ghost_ crew. Fenn, however, was not amused. 

So this morning, Kallus had followed Fenn into the ‘fresher, enthusiastically sharing the newest baby research he had downloaded to his own datapad. It had something to do with skin contact and development and Fenn was just. trying. to shave. So he had mumbled “mmm hmm” and “very interesting, dear,” checked on the baby, given Kal a chaste kiss, and gotten the hell out of there.

He still feels a bit bad about that. 

He knows at heart why Kallus is so protective – overprotective, even. He knows the man’s past, knows his fears about the future. About the rebellion. About what could happen to them. About how easily their happiness could be snatched from them. And he knows what that would do to Kallus, who was fully aware of how much he himself had taken from others, who had already lost so much himself.

He sighs, and opens the door to their rooms.

And there, lying before him, is Kallus on their bunk, asleep, shirtless, with his arm loosely draped across their baby, happily curled up on Kallus's bare chest and smiling in her sleep. 

Fenn’s face softens. He is transfixed by the sight. It is beautiful, this vision of his two loves asleep together. Beautiful.

He watches for a while, blissfully, feeling all of the day’s petty annoyances melting away.

Then he notices that Kallus’s face in sleep starts to turn a little serious. The edges of his lips turn down. 

He realizes that Kallus is having a dream. A bad one, maybe. Kallus begins to mumble. His other arm comes up in sleep, hugs the baby protectively. He watches as Kallus shakes his head “no.” 

Fenn’s chest tightens. He steps in, touches Kallus’s arm gently.

“Ni malyasa'yr va rala eo kadala ner aliit,” he whispers. _I will not let anyone hurt my family_. “Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar.” _I love you._ And Kallus wakes with a start.

When he sees Fenn standing there, he rubs his eyes, smiles slowly. Reaches for him.

“Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar,” he whispers back. “Morutar yaim.”

_I love you. Welcome home._


End file.
